


Chapter 6: A Day in the Life of Minato

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Persona 3: Forever Bonds [6]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Mystery, Other, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!Persona Compendium!</p>
<p>Minato: Welcome dear guests. I am Arisato Minato, your host once again. This has been quite a chill chapter, considering no Tartarus exploration has been done yet. Regardless, I think it is a great example of my everyday life. As you can see, I have it really tough. But, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Either way, as it is Persona Compendium time, I will have to tell you guys about some stuff. Today's topic is the Battle Gauntlet. Made by a genius scientist, head of the Kirijo Group's Technological Unit, the gauntlet can be considered an invaluable tool when it comes to combating Shadows. Other than the functions already explained in Chapter 4, they also help in storing information. When a Shadow is analyzed by Mitsuru, she can use her power to connect into our gauntlets and reveal all of the info she has gathered about the Shadow. We can check the screen anytime to check for weaknesses and such. As stated before, it also provides a good defense in case of sudden attacks. Most notable about the gauntlet is its storing proprieties. Through an unknown method, the gauntlets are all connected to a special 'inventory', where our items are all stored. When needed, we can just click on a few buttons and the item will be teleported to us, no matter where we are. And we can do the opposite as well. When we find an item, we can simply use the gauntlet to teleport it into the inventory. Further uses of the gauntlet will be revealed in future chapters. As you can see from my explanation, the writer simply forgot to put in a Persona Compendium, so he quickly wrote this for me to tell you. Either way, next chapter we go into Tartarus and meet some new important characters. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought of this chapter and what you may like to see in future chapters. As always, I am Arisato Minato, and this was Persona Compendium. Have a good day.</p></blockquote>





	Chapter 6: A Day in the Life of Minato

**-Tuesday, April 21, 2009-**

****-Iwatodai Dormitory** -**

Another early morning, another tiring day for Minato. And this day is sure to make him go crazy. Yesterday, he beat the star of the kendo team. Today, people will want to talk to him and spend time with him. Oh, hell no! Ain't gonna happen!

_'Maybe I should've just let him beat me...'_ Minato started wondering. A knock on the door quickly interrupted him though.

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Hamuko cheerfully asked, barging into the room.

"You should wait 'till you get a response before coming in, y'know? Otherwise, there's no real purpose in knocking."

"Okie-dokie! I won't knock next time!" she smiled.

_'Yeah. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.'_

"Meh, whatever. Let's go, we're gonna be late."

"Oh, what's the hurry? Usually you'd still be wrapped in your blanket and be complaining about having to go."

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for a certain 'someone', who forced me to go to kendo again, I wouldn't be in this situation now. You know very well what's gonna happen!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." she giggled. "It sure is gonna be fun, I can't wait! Got my camera ready and all!"

And with that, she ran downstairs.

_'Damn. I keep on forgetting how dangerous she really is.'_

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School-**

Minato's day was going, uh, well... good enough. He got to school pretty early, so there weren't that many students around. Still, he did get a few glances from a few girls. Still not overly worrying, but still, it's a sign.

Some of his classmates gave him the occasional look during class, though one particular stare coming from who-knows-where was stronger than the others. Another sign!

Still, none of these could even possibly compare to the overwhelming stare of a certain Classical Literature teacher known as Ekoda.

_'What's this guys deal? He's been looking at me for over 30 minutes now.'_

Indeed. Ever since that 'incident' in which Ekoda, for whatever reason, went crazy and ran out of the classroom, he's been keeping an eye on Minato. And by that, I mean he's been literally stalking him around school. The guy must be really out of there.

Hamuko on the other hand seemed to be getting a more positive attention from the crazed teacher. Then again, unlike him, she didn't have the habit of dozing off during class and always had the right answer for any question. Plus, the guy was probably a pervert.

* * *

**-Lunchtime-**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand lunchtime!" Hamuko announced. "Hmm, what's wrong, Onii-chan? You seem a little tired."

"Mm. Ekoda staring. All day. Couldn't sleep. Want to." Minato growled.

"Seriously, what's that guys problem with you?" Yukari asked. "I mean, he's usually strict with everyone, but he seems to really have it out for you."

"Who knows. The guys crazy. Plus, his classes are boring. I could've slept so well, but he just had to be annoying."

"Cheer up! Math's next, you can sleep plenty during that." Hamuko tried to lift his spirits a little.

"Yeah, thanks."

"By the way, Minato-kun. I heard you joined the kendo club, right? What's it like?"

_'Oh great, not that! Here we go...'_

"Yeah, man! I heard you even beat Kazushi already! That guy's a real maniac, so that's really something!" Junpei praised him unexpectedly. "C'mon, tell us all about it!"

"Oh, wow, really?" Yukari sounded impressed. "I saw that you know your way around weapons, but I never thought you were that good!"

"Uh, yeah. My grandfather is a really strict man. It's been a sort of tradition in our family for everyone to be at peak condition and such. He forced me to learn all kinds of different fighting styles with the sword."

_'Honestly never thought it'd be of any use, but now I'm glad I trained that much.'_

"I trained with him too!" his sister exclaimed. "Except I trained with the naginata."

"Huh, no wonder you fought so well the other night at Tartarus." Junpei speculated. "Oh yeah, what happened back there? You went all violent and stuff all of a sudden."

"Oh, uh, well... that was...I mean..."Hamuko as struggling a little to find some good words. "Oh, hey, Yukari! I need to talk to you in private about something important! Have a minute?"

"Huh, yeah,sure, but..." Yukari tried to say something but was quickly dragged out of the classroom.

"What's up with her?"

"Who knows. Probably too much sugar."

_'I dunno why, but I sense trouble.'_

* * *

Minato and Junpei spent a while talking about random stuff when all of a sudden that boy from the day before, Kenji, decided to join them. The guy seemed to be pretty okay. He was a little bit like Junpei. No wonder they seemed to get along well. He didn't stay long though. He apparently had to meet up with someone. Suspicious? No, not really. Either way, he invited Minato and Junpei to meet up with him for some ramen after school. As soon as he left, the girls came back. Interesting timing.

"Hey, what's up guys? Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, we just had a chat with Kenji. We're gonna meet up for some ramen later."

"Never mind that. What were you guys doing? You left kinda suspiciously." Minato inquired.

"Oh, y'know. Just girl stuff." the two responded at once, with Hamuko giving her brother a wink. "We're gonna go do some things after school, so don't get worried if we come back a little late."

_'Bad feeling's back again.'_

"Well, either way..." Minato started but was cut off by a girl calling his name.

"Hey, Minato!"

It was Ayame. Minato quickly noted that everyone in the room, including Yukari and Junpei, got a little tense. Looks like she really does have a bad reputation.

"I thought I'd find you here. How's it going?"

"Pretty well. Enjoying lunch"

"Great. I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I'm here for a reason. The Principal said he wants to talk to ya and your sister."

"Oh?"

* * *

As the twins were led by the delinquent girl through the halls, students were literally knocking each other down trying to get out of the way. This situation they were in wasn't really good for their reputation. Then again, if he gets seen together with such a fierce and intimidating individual, people might be too scared to approach Minato. So, this wasn't such a bad thing after all. Still, what could the Principal want with them. Maybe Ekoda fed him some lies.

As they reached the Principal's Office, Ayame didn't even bother to knock, she just waltzed right in, as if she owned the place.

"Hey, Donut hole! I brought'em over, just like you asked me to!"

_'Interesting...'_

"Ah, excellent. Thank you very much, Ayame." the Principal politely responded.

"No probs. I'll be goin' now, call me if you need anything else! Talk to you later, Minato! Nice meeting you, Minato's sister."

And with that, she left.

"Nice meeting you too!" Hamuko waved her goodbye and shouted after her. "My name's Hamuko by the way! Let's meet up later! I wanna talk about stuff!"

* * *

**-Principal's Office-**

"Well then..." the Principal started. "I'm sure both of you are wondering why I summoned you to my office."

"Uh..."

"Please, don't worry. You're not in any trouble or anything like that! I just wanted to see the two of you and personally welcome you to Gekkoukan. I was actually awaiting the moment I would be able to welcome you, and here we are. "

"Um..."

"I'm guessing you two are a little confused about what's going on and what I'm saying, right? Well, I'll get to that in a minute. First of all, let me say it!" the Principal took a deep breath and stood up. "Arisato Minato... Arisato Hamuko... Welcome to Gekkoukan High School! It's a pleasure!" he finished by shaking their hands.

"Uh..."

"I do apologize that I wasn't able to greet you sooner. But as you can imagine, I was quite busy, with the start of the year and all. Actually, I'm still really busy, but I just couldn't take the wait anymore. I just had to see you two!"

"I..."

"Still, I heard plenty of you two already! You sure were quick to build a reputation! Hamuko, I've heard a lot of good about you. The teachers are already praising your dedication to studying. You always pay attention in class and have the answers to everything. And I've heard that the students are getting quite fond of you, especially the boys. Did you think of joining any clubs, I'm sure it would do you much good."

"Yes, in fact, I was thinking of joining the Tennis Club. I heard they're gonna start recruiting new members soon, so I'll try my best to get on the team!"

"Splendid! I'm sure you'll be a great addition!" He smiled. "And then of course, Minato!"

"Um... I..."

"No need to say anything, dear boy! I've heard plenty about you too! It seems you don't exactly share the passion your sister has when it comes to school, am I right? But don't worry, it's no problem, as long as you don't fail the exams. And they say that you've been hanging around Ayame. Quite bold of you, considering her reputation, but just like I thought, you have a heart of gold, don't you?"

"Well..."

"Of course you do! You know, Ayame is a really good girl, she just has a really bad temper, and, well, lots of strength. She gets into lots of fights. But she means well. You might be wondering why she was the one who brought you here. Well, that's because she's my assistant! You see, she spends a lot of time here, because she always gets in trouble. But I know she's not a bad kid, so I made a deal with her: if she helps me out with stuff involving the school, I'll let her go without any trouble. Please, make sure you take good care of her. She really needs a few good friends."

"Uh, yeah... sure."

"Wonderful! Just like I thought, you two truly are wonderful people. And just today I've heard of your victory against the Kendo Team's future captain. It seems you are skilled when it comes to combat, young Minato. I really hope you'll stick with the club and help us out. That aside, I know you were absent from school for about a week due to some accident and even ended up in the hospital. I hope it wasn't something serious."

"Oh, uh, no. Just, y'know, fell off the stairs and such..."

"I'm glad you're okay now. Yes, I can tell that you two are very special, without a doubt. I feel that this will be quite a fun year, with plenty of events!"

_'Man, this guy talks a lot...'_

"Yep, it'll be awesome!" Hamuko cheered.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well then, I'm afraid most of my free time is up. Plus, you two need to go and get back to class. I'll send Ayame after you when I have some free time again. Until then, I wish you two well, and hope you'll have a wonderful school year!"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Wow, that guy sure talk a lot." Minato complained after leaving the office.

"Yeah, but he's really nice."

"I guess. He was kinda weird though. That reminds me, next time I should ask him why Ekoda has it out for me. Oh yeah, would you mind telling me how exactly you tricked everyone into thinking you care about school?"

"Beats me. Maybe cause I'm cute?"

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

**-After School-**

The bell echoing through the school was like a beautiful symphony for the ears of the tortured souls that are called students. Yes, this never-ending hell called school has actually ended for once, and now they can retreat to the shining heavens known only as 'The Outside World'. That aside, Minato was still happily napping ever after at his desk. This time it even took three shouts to wake him up.

"Hey, Minato!"

"Minato-kun!"

"Onii-chan! Wake up!"

"Gurgle." he responded to their calls. "What's up, docs?"

"Goooooooood morning!"

" 'night." he turned away and started snoring.

"What's up with him that he's always sleepy?" Yukari asked Hamuko.

"Dunno. I think he's not even tired, it's just that he likes sleeping."

* * *

After finally managing to wake up the sleepyhead, Minato and Junpei said their goodbyes to the girls, who were suspiciously eager to do 'girl stuff' apparently. Very worrying actually, especially since it has to do with Hamuko. Who knows what she's got planned.

Regardless, as mankind was still safe for the time being, the two guys made their way to the school gates chatting about this and that. It was surprisingly fun talking with Junpei. He was was more energetic than Minato, but then again, living with his sister made him capable of keeping up with the weirdest of them. Unfortunately, their pleasant stroll was interrupted by the deafening screeches of some girls.

"Look, it's Akihiko-senpai!'

"Wait for us!"

"Have you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies? Man take a look at that..." Junpei turned to Minato, but was surprised to see him gone. "Huh, hey, where'd you go, dude?"

"Over here." Minato whispered.

Junpei looked around just in time to see Minato poke his head out of some nearby bushes.

"Huh? What're you doing in there?"

"Sorry, acted on instinct. Have bad experiences when it comes to fangirl screams." he explained, struggling to come out of the plant.

"Whatever you say, man. Either way, now that we have a reason to talk with him, let's not waste any chances! Hey, Senpai!"

"Oh, hey. You guys free this afternoon?"

"Huh, er, us?"

"We got plans to meet up with someone, but we're free after."

"Alright. I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station."

"Th-the police station?" Junpei sounded surprised and disappointed. " You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends?"

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. See ya there."

"Aww... Why can't he be more friendly?" one of the Akihiko fans sighed.

"Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!"

"Yeah. Either way, let's just go. We don't want to leave Kenji waiting. Plus, I kinda feel we're getting stared at."

* * *

**-Hagakure-**

Ah yeah, nothing in the world beats a good bowl of ramen after a tiring school day. The company wasn't too bad either and the free food just made it better! Uh, it was going to be on Kenji, right?

"...Whew! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! This ramen tastes great, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really delicious! I wonder if they have some kinda secret ingredient or something?"

"It's probably some sort of secret spice..."

"Probably. Either way, this thing is simply the best! I'm gonna have another bowl!"

"Wait, seriously? Dude, that's like your fifth bowl!"

"What can I say, sleeping makes me hungry."

"But you didn't sleep as much as you usually do, since we had Classic Lit today."

"Well, not sleeping makes me hungry too."

This managed to get Minato a few chuckles from Kenji, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"...By the way, man, I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean, you just transferred here. I can't blame you though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays."

"Yeah, what's up with that? You and Yuka-tan seem to talk a lot in the dorms. You guys got something goin'?"

"Nah, we still hardly know each other. Plus, besides you and my sister, Yukari is the only one I talk to, so it's not a big deal."

"Alright, then what do ya think of her? She's quick to snap at people, but you gotta admit, she is cute."

"Yeah, I guess. Hmm, maybe if I get to know her better, I'll ask her out."

"All right, that's my man!" Junpei high-fived him.

"Cool, I can't wait to see how that goes! Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime. We'll get some food and I'll tell you guys about my secret plan! Wait 'till you hear it. You're gonna flip!"

The noise of the conversation was suddenly silenced by the usual burst of energy and card materialization. Except this time, there were two cards. The first one had the infinity symbol at the top, with a pair of eyes underneath it. Just below that, there was a head whic seemed to have its head burning, the flames similar to hair. At the bottom there were two giant hands.

The other card was quite different. It depicted a man hanging up-side-down from one leg, with his other leg crosses it forming a 4. The background seemed to be divided by thorny circles. The very top of the card was yellow, as well as the area around the mans head. The rest were different shades of greyish-blue.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou has established new bonds... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician and Hanged Man Arcana..."

_'Great. New bonds. Yay.'_

* * *

After finishing their pleasant meal, Minato and Junpei made their way to the police station to meet up with Akihiko. Since he wasn't anywhere to be found, they decided to just go inside the station. It's not like they would get in trouble for just that, right? Right. And even if they did, Minato would have it covered. He has plans.

"Thank you, Sir." Akihiko was talking to a policeman. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." he introduced them.

"..."

"This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." Akihiko gave both of them 5,000 yen.

"R-really!? Sweet!"

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... But these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again."

* * *

"I've been informed about you two." Officer Kurosawa started. "My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right. I don't have that much, but you should be able to find what you need."

Minato and Junpei started looking through the stuff the officer presented them. Luckily, thanks to Mitsuru's advice, Minato brought his gauntlet with him everywhere. After checking into it and reading all the info that was provided, he learned that it can be used for a large variety of things. This includes the scanning of equipment, which he could use right now.

In the end, they didn't buy anything, since they were a little short on cash.

"Sorry, but we need to get a little more rich before buying anything. But we'll be back."

"I'll be waiting. By the way... You look familiar. Have we met before?"

_'Ah, great. That's what happens when a police officer sees me. Can't blow my cover, it'll make things awkward at the dorm.'_

"I don't think so. Not that I know of, at least."

"...Okay. Come again."

* * *

"Pshh, only 5,000 yen..." Junpei didn't seem very pleased with his money. "Damn, I'm in a bad mood now. Let's just go back to the dorm..."

And so they did!

Just before reaching the dorms, Junpei and Minato ran into the two girls, so they went back together.

* * *

Minato was a young man who had plans. Lots of plans. One was to get lots of sleep tonight. But, he wasn't supposed to forget about Tartarus either. They only went in that one time after all. They need to keep going. Luckily, like I said, he's got plans.

As they entered the dorms, Minato happily discovered that both Mitsuru and Akihiko were in the lounge.

"Hey, guys!" he tried to catch everyone's attention. "I'm a little tired today, so I'm gonna go to bed early. Let's all get some nice rest in today, and we'll go to Tartarus tomorrow night, all refreshed."

"Hmm, very well Arisato. That seems like a good plan. Anybody have any objections?"

Silence.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we'll continue the expedition of Tartarus. For today, let us all rest."

And Minato didn't need anymore than that, he quickly ran to his room and jumped straight to his bed.

* * *

It was after midnight. The Dark Hour came and went. Everything was peaceful. Minato was sleeping happily. And someone just opened his door.

"Hey, Minato-nii." It was his sister whispering to him.

"Mmm." he mumbled.

"Onii-chan, if you don't pay attention to me, I'm gonna break the window with your chair." she continued whispering.

"Ugh, what is it, Hamuko? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"12 minutes past midnight."

"Exactly. Now go to bed."

"Don't wanna."

"Geez." Minato sighed. "Then what do you want?"

"I wanna go to a nightclub."

"...wait, what?"

"Nightclub. Hamuko wanna go."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...fine."

And that's how the twins ended up on the train on their way to the club Escapade at almost one o'clock at night.

* * *

After a short trip, the twins finally found their way to the nightclub. This obviously wasn't something they should be doing, but what can a guy do when his sister asks him to do something at night. Say no? Yeah, normally a good idea. But that won't work with Hamuko. Minato knows that very well.

"Damn, there's a huge line! We'll never get in!" Hamuko started complaining.

"Never mind that, how are you planning to get in? You are aware of the fact that they won't let some kids in just like that, right?"

"Hah, that's no problem. After I show the bouncer my sexy body, he'll let us right in!"

"Yeah... You know that won't work."

"Well, I still got Plan B!" she smiled, taking out a small wad of cash. "This'll convince him!"

"You gotta be kidding me. You really want to toss away all that money? Ah geez, y'know what, just leave it to me." Minato stated as he grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her all the way to the entrance, pushing the others out of the way.

"Hey, hey, get back in line you two!" the bouncer shouted at them.

"I advise you to watch your tone." Minato threatened him, while taking something out of his pocket. "You have any idea who I am?"

"A kid who shouldn't be here. Now get lost!"

"Makoto Yuki." he stated as he flashed his badge. "I'm a special agent who's workin' on a very serious case right now. We have reasons to believe that some major drug dealers are operating from this club over here. Now get out of the way, or we'll arrest you for being an accomplice."

And so they entered.

* * *

"Not a bad idea, Minato-nii! Free entry for us!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't in the mood to wait so much and then have to deal with the fatso. Just so you know, we're not gonna make a habit of this, got it? Now go and have fun."

Hamuko didn't need to be told twice. She quickly discarded her coat to reveal her chosen sexy dress for the night and went off to dance a few. Minato took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a drink.

* * *

While Hamuko was out having fun, Minato spent most of the time chatting with some guy who kept complaining about having horrible nightmares. They actually seemed really interesting. With a little polishing, they could make a game out of it.

After finishing her dancing time, Hamuko returned to her brothers side surrounded by a few guys who were all offering to buy her drinks. Needless to say, she accepted all of them.

"Alright! How 'bout a drinkin' game?!" she sounded drunk already. "We keep drinkin' till we drop! Last guy, woman, person, people, livin' bein' left sittin' wins!And the drink're free for'em! If youse wins, I might even throw in an extra little prize, y'know what I mean?"she laughed.

Needless to say, everyone was in. Bad choice.

* * *

And, after the last guy fell under the table, Hamuko finished her drink and went to find her brother. He was also occupied while Hamuko scammed those guys for free drinks. After he won a few bets and got a few girls phone numbers, he was seemingly having a good time.

"Heeya, broder! Rady to goes?"

"Well, you certainly look chipper. You're gonna feel like crap tomorrow though."

"Whatza talkin' bout? I'mma feel aweshume! I'm gonna flyyyyyyyy!"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go home. It's already past three. We have school tomorrow."

"Minacho! Shanks fer bringin' me hee! I had a greet time! I luv ya!"

"Yeah. Glad you'e happy. Let's go. Mitsuru's gonna have our heads if she finds out we were out."

"I luv yaaaa!"

This might have not been the best way to spend the night before a school day, especially when you plan on going to a deadly tower filled with monsters on the same day, but, what can you do?

"I luuuuv yaaaaa!"

"Yeah. I know."

And then they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> !Persona Compendium!
> 
> Minato: Welcome dear guests. I am Arisato Minato, your host once again. This has been quite a chill chapter, considering no Tartarus exploration has been done yet. Regardless, I think it is a great example of my everyday life. As you can see, I have it really tough. But, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Either way, as it is Persona Compendium time, I will have to tell you guys about some stuff. Today's topic is the Battle Gauntlet. Made by a genius scientist, head of the Kirijo Group's Technological Unit, the gauntlet can be considered an invaluable tool when it comes to combating Shadows. Other than the functions already explained in Chapter 4, they also help in storing information. When a Shadow is analyzed by Mitsuru, she can use her power to connect into our gauntlets and reveal all of the info she has gathered about the Shadow. We can check the screen anytime to check for weaknesses and such. As stated before, it also provides a good defense in case of sudden attacks. Most notable about the gauntlet is its storing proprieties. Through an unknown method, the gauntlets are all connected to a special 'inventory', where our items are all stored. When needed, we can just click on a few buttons and the item will be teleported to us, no matter where we are. And we can do the opposite as well. When we find an item, we can simply use the gauntlet to teleport it into the inventory. Further uses of the gauntlet will be revealed in future chapters. As you can see from my explanation, the writer simply forgot to put in a Persona Compendium, so he quickly wrote this for me to tell you. Either way, next chapter we go into Tartarus and meet some new important characters. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought of this chapter and what you may like to see in future chapters. As always, I am Arisato Minato, and this was Persona Compendium. Have a good day.


End file.
